Blacksmith
Blacksmith is a robot in ROBLOX BattleBots. Unlike its real life counterpart it was very successful, reaching the semi-finals before having its weapon chain destroyed by Bombshell. Design Blacksmith was designed to have a large amount of pushing power, although it can and does use its hammer. There are also two hammers, a regular one for bashing the opponent into submission as well as a flame throwing one identical to that of its real life counterpart that it has yet to use. Robot History Season 3 Blacksmith's first match was against HUGE. Despite the fact that HUGE was designed to counter hammer robots, Blacksmith dominated the match , pushing HUGE around the arena. Blacksmith started using HUGE's own weapon against it while HUGE was desperately trying to land a hit to sway the judges. Time ran out an Blacksmith won a unanimous 3-0 judges decision to advance to the round of 32, where it faced Stinger: The Killer Bee. The fight was surprisingly even. However Blacksmith struggled to overcome Stinger's pushing power, leading to several pins between the two robots. Eventually Blacksmith caught Stinger right after it had been popped by the hell raisers, then, using its hammer as a front hinged flipping arm, lifted it against the wall and flipped it over. Because Stinger was in its wedge configuration at the time, it wasn't able to self right and was counted out. Blacksmith won by K.O and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Vanquish. Vanquish was in control of this fight, taking Blacksmith into the walls and and hazards. However Vanquish's drive motors burned out. Vanquish was counted out while Blacksmith pounded it with its hammer. Blacksmith won by k.o and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Witch Doctor. Witch Doctor had problems with its drive chain and forfeited the match. Blacksmith won by default and advanced to the semi-finals, where it faced Bombshell. This match went very poorly for Blacksmith as the first collision broke the chain for its hammer and the second unplugged its receiver. Blacksmith was counted out, giving Bombshell the win and eliminating Blacksmith from the tournament. Blacksmith wasn't done yet as it competed in an Exhibition match against The Roman. Blacksmith started out aggressively, hammering The Roman several times. However Blacksmith started to get shoved around by its opponent, but Blacksmith hammered The Roman's left drive pod, resulting in it shorting out and rendering the latter immobile on one side. Then Blacksmith started to take control of the match, smashing The Roman into the walls. However The Roman's drive problems resolved themselves and The Roman took control again. Blacksmith shoved The Roman into the wall and the force of the impact flipped both robots over, Blacksmith was able to self-right while The Roman was stranded next the wall. The Roman was counted out and blacksmith took the win by K.O. Season 4 Blacksmith's first match was against former champion Bad Kitty, Blacksmith finally decide to use the flamethrowing hammer that went unused last season. When the match started, Blacksmith was the aggressor, chasing Bad Kitty around. Blacksmith eventually cornered Bad Kitty and smacked it with its hammer, however soon afterward, Blacksmith's weapon motor burned out. Time ran out and Blacksmith won a 3-0 judges decision. Blacksmith next faced Sawblaze and 3-time runner-up Rebellium. The rumble started well for Blacksmith as they were able to deliver a barrage of shots to Rebellium before getting caught on an uneven piece of floor, temporarily imobilizing it. Near the end of the rumble, Blacksmith got free and continued battering Rebellium until time ran out. Blacksmith won a 20-2 judges decision. Blacksmith next faced Ultraviolent. Blacksmith delivered a barrage of shots to start off with before getting Taken to the kill saws by Ultraviolent, it lost a wheel before escaping. After landing more blows, Blacksmith got clamped by Ultraviolent and got pushed around for the remaining 30 seconds of the match, all the while landing blow after blow of Ultraviolent's top. Time ran out and Ultraviolent won an incredibly close 21-20 judges decision. W/L Record Total wins: 7 Total losses: 1 Trivia * Blacksmith's performance started a trend of hammer robots and by season 4, half of the robots competing had some kind of hammer mechanism on them. Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Semi-finalists